Let's try dinner again
by charlotteredmond99
Summary: After the anniversary meal went disastrously this is Tom's second go at it. 4th Part of The Voldemob series.


Tom sat at the table nervously tapping his feet every few seconds. He was waiting for Harry to arrive and although there was still another five minutes to go before he was officially late, but seeing as on the last date his plans had all been ruined as Harry had been taken you couldn't really blame a man for worrying slightly.

Luckily for him just as Tom was about to send him a message asking where he was he walked in.

Tom went silent, his hello stuck on the tip of his tongue as he admired Harry. Draco had obviously been involved with the dress choices and oh god did it suit him, the dark blue suit was perfectly cut and he was wearing the silver cufflinks Tom had given him for his birthday.

Simply put, he looked stunning.

Finally managing to say hello he quickly got up and pulled out the chair for Harry to sit across from him.

Harry smiled, 'Hello to you to. How's your day been at work?'

Tom blanked for a moment as he was put on the spot before trying to come up with something other than worrying about how this evening was going to go.

'Oh, you know just this and that. Getting all the odd stuff done. Nothing very interesting really, most of it was just paperwork.' Tom hoped this answer would suffice and Harry wouldn't decide of today of all days to be nosey about paperwork.

Thankfully today was not the day Harry wanted to get more involved in work business and they quickly moved onto safer topic areas of what looked good to eat.

After that the tense beginning for Tom the evening progressed quickly and it suddenly they were ordering desert.

All calmness that he'd gained over the course of the evening suddenly left him as he sat fidgeting slightly in his seat.

However this caused Harry to look at him, 'Are you okay Tom? You keep moving?'

Tom felt his face heat up slightly as he shook his head, 'No problems, just wondering when desert will get here.'

Harry smiled at Tom reassuring as he replied, 'Well I'm sure it will get here soon and afterwards we can go home together.'

Tom relaxed, it would all go fine.

After another five minutes of waiting the dessert was brought out.

Tom had ordered it specifically for Harry, a slice of treacle tart with ice cream.

Harry appeared to be thoroughly enjoying the treacle tart which made Tom smile.

Tom decided that now was the time.

'Erm Harry?' Tom mentally rolled his eyes at himself. Really, he needed to pull himself together.

It appeared that it had caught Harry's attention though as he was looking at him in concern.

'Tom? Are you sure you're alright?' Harry was still looking over at him.

'Er, yes. I mean yes I am and I have something I need to ask you.'

With that Tom determinedly got up from his chair making sure not to trip over his own feet and went to stand beside Harry.

He then pulled a box out of his pocket with a flourish before getting down on one knee.

Tom could hear others around them gasping but all his attention was focused on Harry who was now staring at him in surprise.

'What I have been meaning to say is that I have loved you for a very long time Harry and now I would love to call you my husband. So, will you marry me?'

Tom anxiously waited, it felt like forever had passed in a single minute as he was waiting for Harry to reply.

'Yes.'

Tom blinked not realising what Harry had said.

'I said yes you daft idiot, now get up off the floor give me my ring and kiss me.' Harry tugged on his hands with a cheeky smile on his face as Tom finally got up and did as requested.

Around them the restaurant burst into applause and the waiter came out with a bottle of champagne they were told was on the house.

Tom was happy because Harry was happy. Now all they had to think about was the wedding planning and God only knew how annoying Draco was going to be.

But for now that didn't matter because Tom was with Harry celebrating that they were going to be together forever, and that was all that mattered to him that night.

Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school work and if anyone understands precession of a hydrogen nucleus and wants to give me a simple explanation I will love you forever.

Anyhow, I hope this makes up slightly for the delay, as usual comments are appreciated and any ideas are very welcome :-)


End file.
